Aku Sudah Tinggi!
by Marians
Summary: Kim Mingyu itu maniak kalsium. Semua orang tau akan itu. Namun, bukan tanpa alasan Mingyu menjadi maniak kalsium. Semua ini dia lakukan untuk hal itu. Iya. Hal itu. [OS] [Mingyu/Wonwoo] [OOC. Typo(s). Sho-ai.]


**Aku Sudah Tinggi!**

Mingyu/Wonwoo

T

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). OOC. **Boys Love/sho-ai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kwon Soonyoung menatap sahabatnya yang tengah meminum susu tinggi kalsium dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Begitu pula Lee Seokmin yang hanya bisa melongo melihat sang _partner_ _in_ _crime_ nya sudah menghabiskan 3 karton sedang susu tinggi kalsium—bahkan pemuda itu sudah meminum karton keempat.

"Stop! Kau mau menghabiskan itu semua?" cegah Soonyoung ketika sang sobat hendak membuka karton susu kelima.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, ia hendak meminum kembali susu tinggi kalsiumnya sebelum tangan Seokmin merebut susu berharganya dari tangannya.

"Ya! Kembalikan! Aku mau minum!" teriaknya.

Seokmin geleng-geleng kepala, tangannya menjauhkan objek yang diperebutkan dari tangan panjang sobatnya, "Demi Tuhan Kim Mingyu! Kau sudah menghabiskan 4 karton sedang susu tinggi kalsium. Dan kau masih mau nambah?!"

Mingyu memandang tajam Seokmin, "Iya! Aku membutuhkan banyak kalsium untuk pertumbuhanku!"

PLAK!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Kwon!" teriak Mingyu tidak terima ketika Soonyoung menggeplak belakang kepalanya dengan mesra.

"Pertumbuhan kepalamu! Kau itu sudah tinggi menjulang! Masih mau tambah tinggi lagi?!" bentak Soonyoung. Ia memandang kesal Mingyu.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Pemuda itu sudah tinggi, bisa-bisanya ia berkata masih ingin bertambah tinggi? Dirinya yang tingginya pas-pasan saja tidak seribut ini.

Seokmin yang mendengarkan perdebatan dua sobatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah biasa. Lebih baik ia menikmati susu tinggi kalsium ini sembari menonton perdebatan akbar antara Soonyoung dan Mingyu yang—lagi-lagi—membahas tinggi badan.

.-.-.

Soonyoung berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Ia bahkan langsung menidurkan kepalanya begitu sampai di kelasnya. Perdebatannya dengan Mingyu—yang lagi-lagi perkaranya hanya sebuah susu tinggi kalsium membuatnya pusing. Kepalanya rasanya mau meledak, dan tangannya gatal ingin memukul pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

Lee Jihoon—pemuda yang duduk di depan Soonyoung mengernyit heran mendapati pemuda yang biasanya berisik itu kini terlihat lunglai.

"Soonyoung, kau—"

Belum sempat Jihoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mr. Jang—guru yang mengajar—terlebih dahulu memasuki ruang kelas, membuatnya kembali ke posisi awalnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

Mata sipit Jihoon melebar, menatap terkejut ke arah depan kelas dengan mulut melongo. Bukan, bukan karena Mr. Jang yang sudah tua itu berubah menjadi muda. Namun, sosok pemuda jangkung disebelahnyalah yang membuat Jihoon melongo.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Ia pindahan dari Changwon. Kau, cepat perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Mr. Jang.

Pemuda jangkung di samping sang guru tersenyum—yang disambut dengan pekikan tertahan dari para siswi dan senyuman—aneh—dari para siswa.

"Jeon Wonwoo imnida. Mohon bantuannya," ucapnya sembari membungkuk.

"Duduklah disebelah Lee Jihoon, kebetulan teman sebangkunya tidak berangkat," ucap Mr. Jang sembari menunjuk bangku Jihoon—dimana pemuda sipit itu masih melongo tak percaya.

Jeon Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri bangku tersebut, beberapa siswi melemparkan senyum manis mereka—yang dibalas dengan senyuman ala kadarnya olehnya. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya, dan menepuk bahu Jihoon—yang masih setia dengan ekspresi melongonya.

"Je—Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mengernyit, "Kau seperti melihat hantu saja Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon menggeram, ia memukul lengan Wonwoo agak keras, membuat sang korban meringis kesakitan, "Ya! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau menghilang seolah ditelan bumi?!"

"Aku kembali ke kampung halaman. Maafkan aku tidak mengabari kalian," ucapnya diiringi dengan tawa. Jihoon masih merengut—ia mengabaikan eksistensi Wonwoo yang masih membujuknya.

Dibelakang dua pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya tersebut, Soonyoung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengernyit ketika mendapati Jihoon kesayangannya duduk dengan namja asing. Ia mencolek bahu sang pemuda asing.

Wonwoo menoleh, ia agak terkejut ketika mendapati Soonyoung—yang juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

Soonyoung langsung berdiri dari duduknya, ia menunjuk wajah Wonwoo horror.

"JEON WONWOO?! KAU KOK ADA DISINI?!"

BUAG!

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat sempurna di dahi Soonyoung. Pemuda itu meringis—apalagi setelah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Mr. Jang.

Ia menelan ludah—

"Kwon Soonyoung! Keluar dari kelas! Sekarang!"

—dan mengelus dadanya setelah mendengar suara menggelegar Mr. Jang.

.-.-.

Soonyoung masih betah merengut, ia menatap sengit pemuda bermarga Jeon yang tengah sibuk dengan acara melepas rindu bersama Jihoon miliknya—mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya. Soonyoung merasa dirinya saat ini tidaklah lebih dari sebuah patung pajangan.

Bayangkan saja, semenjak Jeon Wonwoo datang—tepat sesudah istirahat makan siang—hingga mereka sudah pulang dan kini sedang nongkrong keren di kantin, Soonyoung sudah terkacangi.

Soonyoung sudah beberapa kali melayangkan aksi tidak mau dicueki—namun apadaya, kekuasaan Jihoon membuatnya tunduk. Tak berani menentang si imut Jihoon—ia tidak mau Jihoon marah padanya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menderita kekurangan asupan kasih sayang dari Lee Jihoon.

"Hoi hyung! Tumben lemas."

Tepukan dari Seokmin membuat Soonyoung tersadar. Ia langsung mengulas senyum lebar dan memeluk sosok Seokmin, "Kau memang penyelamatku Seokmin!"

Seokmin merinding—apalagi Soonyoung kini memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. Ia mendorong wajah Soonyoung menjauh, "Jihoon hyung, pacarmu menggila."

Yang bersangkutan menoleh, ia menatap tajam Seokmin—membuat Seokmin langsung mengkeret, dan reflek memeluk Jihoon, takut jika pacar dari partner in crimenya ini mengamuk dan mematahkan lehernya.

"Hiks, aku daritadi dikacangi Jihoon baby. Dia sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi," rengek Soonyoung pada Seokmin.

Jihoon mendecih, ia melirik sinis, "Jangan lebay."

Soonyoung semakin cemberut. Seokmin makin jijik.

Seokmin mengerjapkan matanya, ia merasa janggal—asing dengan keberadaan makhluk jangkung yang sedang mengobrol mesra dengan Jihoon, "Hyung, dia pacar barunya Jihoon hyung ya?"

PLAK!

"Pacar baru kepalamu! Jihoon baby tidak mungkin bisa mencari penggantiku!" teriak Soonyoung, tangannya tidak ketinggalan memukul dahi Seokmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Pemuda itu meringis, ia mengusap dahinya yang terasa panas, "Biasa saja dong hyung!"

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton tertawa—memancing Seokmin untuk melihat kearahnya.

Begitu mereka bertemu pandang, Seokmin langsung berteriak. Ia mendorong Soonyoung menjauh. Tangannya meraih bahu kurus Wonwoo dan menggoyangkannya heboh.

"Wonwoo hyung? Ini serius kau hyung?!" heboh Seokmin.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Seokmin yang menggila.

"Kau kemana saja hyung? Menghilang tiba-tiba begitu? Tanpa pamit kau menghilang dari kehidupan kami?!" serbu Seokmin—masih dengan mengguncangkan tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

Pemuda emo itu menggeram, ia menggeplak dahi Seokmin, membuat empunya kembali berteriak dan mengusap dahinya yang sudah dua kali menjadi korban kekerasan.

"Biasa saja kalau tanya!" sungut Wonwoo.

Seokmin tertawa polos. Tanpa permisi, ia langsung duduk disamping Jihoon—setelah mendorong Soonyoung menjauh, menulikan telinganya dari jeritan tidak terima dari Soonyoung, "Tapi serius deh hyung, kau itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar."

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya kembali?"

"Salah siapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba?" sindir Soonyoung.

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Yah, bukan salahnya juga 'kan kalau dia menghilang tiba-tiba. Orangtuanya saja memberitahunya mengenai kepindahan mereka mendadak—membuatnya tidak bisa berpamitan pada teman-temannya—termasuk Jihoon, Soonyoung dan juga Seokmin yang merupakan kawannya semenjak dirinya duduk di bangku TK.

"Semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Memang apa yang kau harapkan seorang bocah yang baru saja masuk SMP?" jelas Wonwoo.

Mereka bertiga cuman bisa tersenyum. Yah, benar juga sih, memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang bocah yang baru saja masuk SMP? Mereka dulu hidup di zaman dimana bocah ingusan semacam mereka belum mengenal yang namanya ponsel.

Seokmin menyeringai—diam-diam ia teringat sesuatu, "Wonwoo hyung."

"Apa?"

"Mingyu pasti senang sekali melihatmu sudah kembali," ucapnya.

Wonwoo mengernyit, berusaha mengingat sosok manusia bernama Mingyu. Namun nihil. Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya—tapi disisi lain, Wonwoo merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu—entahlah, ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Melihat Wonwoo yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah bingung, Soonyoung buka suara, "Kau lupa dengan Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?"

Soonyoung melongo ketika mendapati Wonwoo justru menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Mingyu yang itu lho, yang hitam dekil, yang rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumahmu," jelas Jihoon—yang membuat Seokmin dan Soonyoung langsung tertawa mendengar cara Jihoon menjelaskan bagaimana rupa Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam. Berusaha mengais memorinya. Seketika ia tersenyum lebar ketika kilasan seorang bocah yang setahun lebih muda darinya yang begitu manja padanya terbayang dibenaknya.

"Oh, aku ingat sekarang. Kim Mingyu yang pendek itu 'kan?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

Seokmin dan Soonyoung saling berpandangan satu sama lain, tawa mereka langsung meledak, membuat Wonwoo menatap mereka berdua tak mengerti—Wonwoo tau jika mereka berdua ini terkenal akan sifat ceria mereka, tapi tidak begini juga.

"Ya, hyung. Mingyu yang pendek itu. Yang hitam dekil dan selalu menempel padamu," ucap Seokmin—yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tawa heboh, diiringi dengan Soonyoung yang kembali tertawa.

Jihoon hanya bisa menahan tawanya—sementara Wonwoo masih dalam mode tidak mengertinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Mingyu yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya bersin mendadak—membuat gerombolan fans yang selalu setia menemaninya berteriak penuh kekhawatiran.

Takut si pangeran hitam dekil itu jatuh sakit.

.-.-.

"Mingyu, aku punya berita heboh."

Suara Seokmin—sang partner in crime sekaligus teman sebangkunya tersayang mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu dari ponselnya. Mingyu menatap penuh minat.

Melihat tampang penuh minat Mingyu, membuat Seokmin tersenyum jahil, ia menatap Soonyoung—yang kebetulan menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kelas sobat cerianya yang merupakan adik kelasnya itu.

"Kau tau tidak?" Seokmin kembali buka suara.

Mingyu menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau belum mengatakan apapun, bagaimana aku tau?"

Soonyoung tertawa, ia merangkul bahu Mingyu dan mencolek dagunya genit, "Sobatku yang dekil, masa kau tidak tau hot news pagi ini? Semua orang membicarakannya lho."

"Apa sih hyung?" sungut Mingyu sembari menyentak tangan Soonyoung yang masih saja jahil.

Seokmin mendekati Mingyu, ia memerhatikan keadaan sekitar sebelum berbisik, "Kau ingat Jeon Wonwoo tidak? Teman kita dulu yang tiba-tiba menghilang?"

Mingyu melebarkan matanya, kemudian ia mengangguk semangat. Tentu saja dia ingat!

"Sekarang dia sekolah disini lho," bisik Seokmin.

"Dia sekelas denganku," tambah Soonyoung.

BRAK!

Seokmin dan Soonyoung melompat—efek kaget akan tingkah Mingyu yang tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan serius.

"Kalian tidak bercanda 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan—yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh dua pemuda yang masih dalam mode shock.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, ia beranjak, berniat untuk segera bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang teramat ia rindukan. Namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan, tangannya ditahan oleh dua kawannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Seokmin heran.

Senyum cerah masih terlukis di paras tampannya—membuat beberapa fansnya menjerit tertahan, "Tentu saja menemui Wonwoo hyung."

PLAK!

"Ya hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Mingyu. Ia memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Soonyoung menggunakan buku paket—yang entah milik siapa.

"Aku tau kau sudah kangen, tapi lihat sekarang jam berapa? Kau mau dihukum?" ucap Soonyoung.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Ia merengut ketika mendapati sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Terus hyung, ngapain kau masih disini?" tanya Seokmin heran.

Soonyoung membulatkan mata sipitnya horror. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung melesat keluar dari kelas Seokmin dan Mingyu—meninggalkan dua kawannya yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tampang bodoh.

Sepeninggal Soonyoung, dua pemuda itu kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Mingyu masih memertahankan senyumannya—membuat Seokmin yang melihatnya merinding, takut Mingyu gila mendadak.

Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia terlalu bahagia. Sangat teramat bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang yang begitu ia rindukan—Jeon Wonwoo, orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Ia penasaran bagaimana rupa Jeon Wonwoo saat ini. Apakah Wonwoo masih tetap manis seperti dulu? Apakah Wonwoo masih sama galaknya seperti dulu?

Ah, Mingyu benar-benar merindukan Wonwoo. Merindukan senyumnya, merindukan saat dimana Wonwoo bersikap galak padanya, merindukan hangatnya pelukan Wonwoo. Segalanya—Mingyu merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Mingyu.

Seokmin merinding, ia menatap ngeri Mingyu yang masih betah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Mingyu sudah gila."

.-.-.

Jihoon langsung menggeret Wonwoo menuju kantin, mendudukkannya dibangku yang terletak diujung. Jihoon bahkan tidak mengizinkan Wonwoo untuk antri makanan—ia justru menyuruh Soonyoung untuk antri.

Wonwoo menatap antrian siswa, ia merasa tidak enak dengan Soonyoung yang harus membawa 3 nampan—miliknya, Jihoon dan Soonyoung sendiri.

"Aku akan membantu Soonyoung," ucap Wonwoo.

Namun rupanya Jihoon tidak mengizinkan, pemuda imut itu justru menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk lagi. Wonwoo hendak menyuarakan protes, namun diurungkannya begitu mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Jihoon—tidak, bukannya Wonwoo takut, ia hanya malas membuat pemuda imut itu ngambek.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo heran—tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jihoon yang aneh dimatanya.

"Kau sudah siap bertemu dengan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo menautkan alisnya bingung, "Hah?"

Jihoon menghela napas, "Kau sudah siap bertemu dengan Mingyu belum?"

"Tinggal bertemu saja 'kan? Tentu saja aku siap. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" heran Wonwoo.

Manik sipit Jihoon memicing, menatap curiga kearah Wonwoo, "Jangan kira aku tidak tau, Woo."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu Mingyu pernah menembakmu 'kan? Meminta dirimu untuk jadi pa—"

Manik Wonwoo membulat, ia langsung membekap mulut Jihoon sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan ucapannya—ia mengedarkan pandangannya, takut ada telinga-telinga kurang ajar yang mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Jihoon mendelik, ia menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo dari mulutnya, "Asal kau tau ya, Woo. Setelah Mingyu menyatakan perasaannya padamu dan keesokan harinya kau menghilang, dia langsung mendatangiku dan menangis kencang."

Wonwoo menghela napas, ia jadi teringat dengan kenangannya dulu.

Ya, saat dimana seorang bocah kelas 6 SD yang bernama Kim Mingyu, teman satu kompleks perumahannya tiba-tiba menyatakan perasan kepadanya.

"Lalu?"

"Astaga Jeon Wonwoo. Itu artinya Mingyu benar-benar menyukaimu!"

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Ayolah Jihoon, saat itu dia masih kelas 6 SD. Dia belum tau apa-apa tentang suka-menyukai—begitu pula dengan kita."

"Tapi—" Jihoon memotong ucapannya tepat saat maniknya mendapati sosok Soonyoung yang sudah selesai mengantri. Hah, mungkin dia akan membicarakannya kembali dengan Wonwoo lain waktu.

Pemuda sipit itu memilih untuk memandang Soonyoung yang baru saja bertemu dengan dua kawan cerianya saat hendak mengambil nampan terakhir. Ia mengernyit—risih ketika tiga pemuda heboh itu justru berpelukan sambil berputar-putar tidak jelas.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya, ia melirik kearah Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan ponselnya—tidak memerhatikan keributan kecil yang terjadi di counter makanan.

Ia ingin memanggil pemuda emo itu, memberitaunya bahwa didepan sana ada sosok Mingyu. Namun diurungkannya ketika ia mendapati kode dari Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang menyuruhnya untuk diam saja.

Jihoon menatap heran Mingyu yang kini berjalan kearah mereka—kearah Wonwoo lebih tepatnya. Mingyu berjalan pelan, berusaha tidak membuat pemuda emo itu menyadari keberadaannya. Ia melemparkan kode kepada Jihoon—memintanya untuk tetap diam, yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan.

"Wonwoo hyung?" panggil Mingyu. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh. Mingyu langsung terdiam. Melongo. Shock. Terpesona.

Demi Tuhan. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Wonwoo? Setahun? Dua tahun? Ah lebih. Ia tidak menyangka jika Wonwoo akan berubah drastis seperti ini.

Wonwoo kesayangannya sudah berubah menjadi pemuda manis yang begitu memikat. Mingyu sukses dibuat terpana.

"Kau—"

GREP!

Tubuh kurus itu dipeluk erat. Senyum lebar terlukis di paras tampan Mingyu—berbanding dengan Wonwoo yang memasang wajah shock—kaget karena dipeluk oleh orang yang masih asing dimatanya.

Sementara itu, seisi kantin melongo—apalagi para siswi yang melihat sang pangeran sekolah memeluk orang lain langsung shock berat.

Wonwoo meringis, pelukan Mingyu terlalu kuat.

PLAK!

"Ouch!" gantian Mingyu yang meringis, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Wonwoo, namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau memukulku?" rengek Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendelik, ia kembali memukul dahi Mingyu, tidak terlalu keras, namun tetap menimbulkan bekas kemerahan, "Kau siapa? Seenaknya memelukku. Lepas!"

"Kau tidak mengenalku hyung?" tanya Mingyu dengan tampang bodohnya—ia mengabaikan Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang tengah menahan tawa.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak."

Mingyu mencengkeram lengan Wonwoo, matanya menatap serius sepasang manik sipit yang menatapnya bingung, "Ini aku hyung, Kim Mingyu! Gyu-ie!"

"Kim Mingyu? Bocah dekil itu?"

Mingyu mengangguk—walaupun hatinya merasa tercubit karena Wonwoo menyebutnya bocah dekil.

Pemuda emot itu menggeleng. Tidak percaya bahwa pemuda ehem—tampan tersebut adalah Kim Mingyu si bocah dekil. Kim Mingyu yang ada diingatannya tidak tampan seperti ini—dan tidak setinggi ini.

"Lho, kau kok tidak percaya sih hyung?" heran Mingyu—sekali lagi, ia mengabaikan Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang kini tertawa kesetanan.

Wonwoo memicing, ia teringat jika si bocah dekil itu memiliki sebuah ciri yang khas, "Coba senyum."

Meski bingung, Mingyu memilih untuk menurutinya. Ia mengulas senyum manis.

"Lebih lebar."

Sudut bibir kembali ditarik, hingga gigi taringnya yang khas terlihat jelas—menambah kadar pesonanya.

Wonwoo melotot horror. Ia memandang lekat sosok Mingyu, "Pubertasmu mengerikan."

"Maksudmu hyung?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Wonwoo hanya ingin mengatakan, kau sekarang sudah semakin tampan sejak terakhir ia melihatmu," ucap Jihoon sembari meminum jus jeruk kalengannya.

Wonwoo melotot kearah Jihoon, sementara Mingyu mengulas senyum lebar—yang terlihat begitu kekanakan.

"Jadi, aku bisa menjadi pacarmu dong hyung?"

Krik.

"A-apa?"

"Aku sekarang sudah tampan, aku juga sudah lebih tinggi darimu hyung. Berarti aku bisa menjadi pacarmu dong," ucap Mingyu diiringi dengan senyum polos.

Wonwoo melongo. Jihoon mendadak tersedak. Soonyoung shock berat—bahkan ia tidak menyadari Jihoon kesayangannya tengah dilanda musibah. Seokmin tak jauh beda, shock.

Seisi kantin langsung sunyi. Semua orang disana langsung berpandangan satu sama lain.

 _Was wes wos._

Suara bisik-bisik langsung menggema, tidak jarang diantara para penggosip dadakan itu menunjuk kearah pasangan Mingyu-Wonwoo yang masih bertahan dengan posisi mereka.

"Kau gila!" sungut Wonwoo, tangannya tidak ketinggalan memberikan pukulan penuh kasih sayang di dahi mulus Mingyu.

Sang korban mengaduh kesakitan, ia mengusap dahinya, "Hyung! Kau dulu pernah menolakku karena aku kalah tinggi darimu! Sekarang aku sudah lebih tinggi darimu hyung!"

"Oh, jadi karena Wonwoo kau jadi maniak kalsium?" tanya Seokmin. Mingyu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya kau harus jadi pacarku hyung!" paksa Mingyu.

"Tidak mau! Jangan paksa aku, Kim!"

"Mau!"

"Tidak!"

"Mau!"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak!"

"Mau—tunggu! Maksudku—"

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku hyung. Mulai saat ini kau adalah pacarku," potong Mingyu. Ia tersenyum bangga.

"Kau menyebalkan!" geram Wonwoo. Ia menghentakkan kakinya—meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara.

Melihat sang pujaan hati beranjak menjauh, Mingyu pun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya, "Tunggu aku hyung!"

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku, Kim Mingyu!"

Jihoon hanya bisa mengelus dada, berusaha sabar dan tidak menjitak dua makhluk yang sudah pergi itu. Tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman masa kecilnya yang begitu absurd. Tidak Mingyu, tidak Wonwoo, sama saja. Sama-sama membuatnya malu.

"Mingyu payah. Tidak romantis sekali," celetuk Seokmin.

"Pantas Wonwoo menolaknya," tambah Soonyoung.

Dan Jihoon kembali dibuat mengelus dada.

.-.-.

Wonwoo pikir, ia bisa melalui masa SMUnya dengan tenang menghabiskan waktunya dengan kawan masa kecilnya. Tidak banyak berbuat onar, dan tidak terlalu menonjol.

Namun, semuanya berubah sejak kejadian memalukan di kantin tempo hari. Dimana Mingyu dengan seenak kepalanya mengklaim Wonwoo sebagai pacarnya.

Hari-harinya yang semula tenang kini hanya tinggal kenangan. Mingyu selalu mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi. Saat pagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Mingyu sealu menyempatkan diri untuk menemani Wonwoo di kelas. Saat makan siang, Mingyu akan selalu menempel pada Wonwoo, tak jarang ia berusaha menyuapi Wonwoo—yang berakhir dengan kepalanya dipukul menggunakan benda apapun yang berda disana. Saat pulang, Mingyu selalu menunggunya di depan kelas.

Tak hanya dari Mingyu, namun orang-orang disekelilingnya mendadak berubah menjengkelkan. Diantaranya, banyak orang-orang yang Wonwoo tak tau siapa namanya mulai menganggu harinya hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak bermutu. Seperti—

" _Kau sungguhan berpacaran dengan Mingyu?"_

" _Bagaimana bisa? Kau 'kan siswa baru?"_

" _Enak tidak berpacaran dengan Mingyu?"_

" _Kudengar Mingyu itu_ GoodKisser _, kau sudah berapa kali dicium olehnya_?"—Wonwoo berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menjambak manusia laknat yang sudah bertanya seperti ini.

Sampai kapanpun Wonwoo tak akan mau dicium si bocah dekil yang ehem—sekarang sudah berubah menjadi tampan itu!

CUP!

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun. Memikirkanku ya _hyung_?"

Wonwoo menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban kecupan dari pemuda—Mingyu yang kini duduk dengan santainya di bangku yang ditempati Jihoon. Ia membulatkan matanya, tangannya reflek memukul Mingyu.

"Kau ini kenapa suka sekali memukulku?" ringis Mingyu.

"Kau! Menyebalkan!" sungut Wonwoo.

"Aish, aku tau aku ini tampan dan begitu menggoda. Kau bebas menyentuhku sesuka hatimu, hyung. Tapi yang halus sedikit dong, nanti jika kulitku lecet, kadar ketampananku berkurang bagaimana?" cerocos Mingyu sembari mengusap dahinya yang memerah—bekas dipukul oleh Wonwoo.

Disisi lain, Wonwoo mendecih, "Enyah kau dari hidupku, Kim!"

Mingyu merengut, ia langsung memeluk erat sosok Wonwoo, menghujaninya dengan ciuman ringan diseluruh wajah—dahi, pelipis, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, bahkan bibir suci Wonwoo tak luput dari sapuan bibirnya.

Wonwoo jelas berontak, apalagi ia bisa melihat kawan-kawannya menatap shock kearah mereka—bahkan ada siswi teman sekelasnya yang langsung pingsan setelah melihatnya.

"Lepaskan aku Mingyu!" jerit Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum miring, "Tidak mau. Aku masih ingin menghukum pacarku yang nakal ini."

"Ap—mph!"

Protesan Wonwoo terpotong begitu saja. Salahkan Mingyu yang langsung membungkamnya dengan cara mencumbu bibir pink alami tersebut.

Seluruh penghuni kelas kembali dilanda serangan kejut _part_ 2.

Kecuali Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang baru saja sampai di kelas, mereka berdua geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sejoli yang tengah kasmaran tersebut.

"Hei, Jihoonie _baby_."

"Apa?"

"Apa kalsium juga bisa meningkatkan hormon? Kenapa Mingyu jadi _napsuan_ begitu?"

Dan Jihoon hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala—tanda tak tau dan tak mau tau.

.

.

.

END

 **(** Apa yang sudah kutulis? HAHAHA ngga jelas banget. Ide yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika lagi kumpul bareng temen, dan temenku ini curhat kalau gebetannya itu suka cowo yang tinggi. Hidup memang susah **)**

 **(** btw, Wonwoo sudah kembaliiiii. Gila. Manis banget, istri idaman. Ululuh. **)**

 **(** Ini no edit. Maapkeun kalau ada typo nyempil wehehe. **)**

 **(** terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! Sekian! **)**


End file.
